


Early Morning

by DuaeFiclets (DuaeCat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeFiclets
Summary: Prompt - Handholding





	Early Morning

They'd been together, for whatever nebulous quantifier of what together might mean, for over a month when Kanan realized he'd never touched Ezra's skin. Well, aside from the kisses that they would sneak briefly because there was never enough time, or furtively because the walls were so thin aboard the Ghost. Kisses seemed different, somehow.  
  
It wasn't absurd, the ship was kept chilly to conserve power and Kanan was one of the few that didn't protect his hands entirely from the nip in the air. His long set distaste for having his fingers covered outweighed the minor discomfort the temperature sometimes brought. Still, he tried to think back to at any point he might have touched Ezra and encountered skin and not cloth, coming up with a blank.   
  
He made his way out to the main galley. Hera had long since been and gone, but it was early enough Zeb and Sabine were talking low over steaming cups of caf. Sabine glanced up as he came in, but Zeb only twitched an ear his direction.   
  
"Is Ezra up yet?" Kanan asked.   
  
"Nah, kid's still asleep. He was up half the night helping Rex catch up on the latest lock override protocols. You going in there to wake him up?" Zeb asked with mild curiosity.  
  
"I was putting together a supply list, wanted his input if he's up. I'll look in, but if he's still asleep I'll leave him be." The excuses like these were easy to find, Kanan doubted he'd ever run out of ones to give him brief moments with Ezra. The hard part was always pretending like he couldn't feel the quiet whispers of Ezra's sleeping mind though his bond, that he didn't know exactly how late he was up, that he didn't care any more for him than he did for anyone else.   
  
"Don't forget orange pigment, I'm running low," Sabine said.   
  
"I wouldn't forget," Kanan assured her, turning to head back into the ship.   
  
Ezra didn't stir at the door opening, and Kanan didn't intend to wake him. He was half-curled on his side, expression relaxed and open in his sleep. It was far too easy to fit hand hand against Ezra's, holding it even as the fingers automatically tightened in reaction. His hand was warm with sleep, the skin a little softer than he expected, and Kanan brushed a calloused thumb pad across his knuckles with a little shiver at how surprisingly intimate it was.   
  
Ezra's fingers twitched again, this time not so automatically, as vivid blue eyes blinked open.   
  
"Hmm?" Ezra made a questioning sound, not fully shaking free from sleep's grasp just yet.   
  
"Go back to sleep, I just wanted to see you," Kanan kept his voice low.   
  
"You could join me?" Ezra murmured, as much teasing as it was wistful. Eventually they'd have the privacy to spend as much time wrapped up in each other as they wanted, but for the time being...  
  
Kanan squeezed his hand gently and leaned in to kiss him so he didn't have to say the refusal out loud, when what he really wanted to say was yes. 


End file.
